This Triangle
by nerdyatheart
Summary: Formally named you were just you. When Jade admits her feelings for Andre what happens to his realationship with Tori. Andre/Tori Andre/Jade Rated M This story is very detailed so kiddies stay away.  Its my first story on here so be nice...
1. Chapter 1

Andre POV

My cell phone vibrates in the darkness. I reach over and fumble for it till I find it. I unlock it to see that I had a message from Tori: _I know it's late but I just need a friend right now._ I look at the time the message was sent. 11:15, man that was over two hours ago. How could I have not felt the vibration before? I quickly text her back hoping she's not asleep. _Sorry I wasn't awake before but u have my full attention now. If you still need me I'm here. _I lay in bed waiting for a reply. I feel horrible. Me and Tori had been together for less than two weeks. When she needed me I was supposed to be there for her. I was already messing up. The clock on the night stand taunts me with its ever present ticking. I wish I could turn back the hands of time and be awake for that message. I made a promise to Tori to always be there for her. The day I made that promise was also the day we got together. I remember it so well…

_**I was in my car driving over to the Vega house. Just as I was about to pull into the driveway I see Tori's dads' car peel out and race out down the road. Eyebrow cocked in confusion I slowly pulled over to the curb. I exit my car to see that Mr. Vega had left the door wide open. I cautiously walk up to the door and call out Tori's name.**_

_**"Tori?" No reply. I tried again. This time I was greeted by a sob. I was pretty sure it was Tori's voice so I stepped inside and closed the door. The sobbing seemed like it was coming from upstairs. I slowly climbed the stairs calling Tori's name as I went. I reached the landing of the second floor to find her lying on the floor shoulders heaving. I quickly closed the distance in between us and had my arms around her before I realized I had even done it. I don't know how long I sat there and held her but before long the tears subsided.**_

_**She looks up at me and says with a laugh "I bet I look awful."**_

_**I look at her eyes they're red, swollen and puffy. There is make- up on her face and shirt. Her hair is going in every direction but the right one. But even with all that she has never looked more beautiful.**_

_**"No not really." I replied.**_

_**"Aww Andre you're so sweet. What did I ever do to deserve you as a friend?"**_

_**"You where just you Ms. Vega." I wondered what happened and why she seemed to be avoiding telling me. I wouldn't ask because if I need to know she would tell me.**_

_**"Andre?"**_

_**"Yea?"**_

_**"He left."**_

_**"Who left?"**_

_**"My dad, he said he was done pretending. That he another family across town and his son needed a daddy. He got up from the kitchen table and grabbed a duffel bag that I thought he packed for a business trip but I was wrong."**_

_**"Where are Trina and your mom?" "Moms still at work and Trina got in her car and left when she heard the news." I could hear the anger in her voice when she said "I just realized that I have to tell mom what happened when she gets home. The coward couldn't even wait to tell her himself."**_

_**She started to cry again. These tears subsided faster than the last.**_

_**"How about you go lay in bed." I suggested when Tori yawned.**_

_**"Ok but can you come with me I don't want to be alone."**_

_**"Ok." I said nervously. I have dreamed about just laying in bed with Tori but never under these circumstances.**_

_**We slowly picked ourselves off the floor, stiff from sitting so long. We stretch. I follow Tori to her bed room and take off my shoes and lay in her bed. I wrap my arms around her once again taking in her sweet scent. We lay in silence for a while.**_

_**"Andre?" Tori said.**_

_**"Yes?"**_

_**"What did I do to deserve you?" Tori asked turning to face me with a single tear sliding down her cheek.**_

_**I wiped the tear away and said "You where just you Ms. Vega." She leans toward me and before I register what's happening out lips meet. Oh god her lips are so soft. My hands grip her face as our kiss become more intense, more needy. I began to play with her hair and before long we parted for air. I realized she was crying again.**_

_**"What's wrong Tori?" I know the concern on my face was obvious.**_

_**She began to chuckle a little and said "It's not till now that I realized I love you Andre Harris." I'm stunned. Had the girl I had secretly loved for months just said what I had only dreamed?**_

_**Tori started crying again "Why did I have to open my big mouth. Now everything is going to be all awkward between us. I should have known he didn't-"**_

_**I quieted her with a kiss. I was soft and gentle but I put all the feelings I felt for her in that single kiss. As I pulled away I kiss the tears that were still flowing down her cheeks. "I…Love…You…Tori Vega." I said in between kisses.**_

_**I kissed her gently on the lips again. I pulled her closer to me "Andre?" "Yes?" "Will you make me a promise?"**_

_**"Ok. What is it?"**_

_**"Promise you will always be there for me no matter what."**_

_**"I promise" I said and I meant it. I pulled her closer still and we fell asleep in each others arms…..**_

I glanced over at the clock it has been ten minutes since I sent that text and still no reply.*sigh* She must have fallen asleep. Just then my phone lights up. It's a call from Tori. "Thank god" I think aloud. I answer quickly.

"Hello? Tori are you ok?"

"Open your window I'm outside."

"Ok I'm coming." I say right before she hangs up. I get up and I stumble over to the window. Sure enough she was on the other side. I slide it open and help her inside."Tori you ok?"

"Yea I'm ok." "Then what's wrong?"

"My dad came home and there was a fight."

"Oh Babe." I say as I engulfed her with my arms. I look down at her and her eyes are swollen again. She had been crying. Just when I had got her to stop crying every day, this jerk shows up and messes things up. I reach down and kiss both her eyelids before I kiss her lips. I place my hands on her hips as our kiss deepens. I start to feel heat radiating all over me. I hear her moan when I slide my tongue in her mouth. This makes my member stiffen slightly. I slide my hands under her shirt and began to rub her nipples though her bra. A series of moans escape her lips and mine. By now my dick is almost at full attention. That's when I remember all I had on was boxers and a t-shirt.

Now trust me I have never been a self-conscience guy but Tori made me feel that way. So when I realized my dick was poking her in the stomach I broke off our kiss.

"What's wrong?" Tori asked as I walk over to my dresser in search for some pants. "Why are you putting on clothes?" she questioned farther.

"No reason" I say as I slide on a pair of basketball shorts. I don't think she believes my lie but she lets it rest. She walks over to the bed and sits down. I follow suit. I see her eyes go straight to the huge bulge in my pants.

"Did you put on pants because you where getting hard?" she says still glancing down at my pants.

"Maybe" I say quietly blushing in the dark. "

I want to see it" she was barely above a whisper. I jerk my head over to her.

"You s-sure?" I stammer a little.

"Yes"

"Your one hundred percent sure?"

"Yes"

"Ok but you have to get it out yourself." I say thinking it would deter her some.

"Ok." She says calmly and before I know it her hands are in my pants. I moan softly when her hands find my swollen manhood.

"Stand up." She instructs me. I oblige. She slides both my pants and boxers off in one clean sweep. "Ok you can sit down now." She says when my pants and under pants are around my ankles. She takes it in with her eyes for the first time.

"WOW!" is all she says. I start to blush. I always knew it was big but she looks stunned. "It's huge." She says. She takes me in her hands. I shiver. Her gentle touch on me makes me grow harder still. She examines every inch of my member with hands and eyes. By the time she is done I'm standing at full attention. "So what are we going to do with this beautiful thing?"

"Idk" I say not wanting to pressure her into anything.

" I think I know what to do." She begins to pump up and down on my manhood. Slow and steady moans escape my lips. Her hand on me is the best feeling I've ever felt. Even better than losing my virginity you could say because there was none of the awkwardness associated with it. She began to move her hands faster as my hips start to move along with her and my breath more ragged. "You like this don't you?" she asks as she continues to make magic with her fingers.

"Y-Y-Yes" I mange to say.

"Well you're going to like this even more." I feel her hot wet mouth around me and I begin to moan louder. My eyes begin to roll to the back of my head and my toes curl involuntarily. Before long I feel that familiar churning in my balls and the pressure building up "Oh shit tor I'm close." I grab her hair as I reach the biggest orgasm I have ever had. As I'm coming down from bliss I hear spiting and the toilet flush. Then gargling and more spiting. Before I know it Tori is by my side smelling of minty mouth wash.

I kiss her lips tenderly. She puts her arms around my neck and I pick up her up and lay her on the bed. My god she is beautiful. Our kisses become more intense and I make my way down to her neck. I kiss and suck there until her panting. I lift her shirt over her head and descend farther. I kiss the valley of her breast then reach behind her and unclasp her bra. Pulling it off I can't wait to see them. I run my hands over them, her nipples so sensitive to my touch. I put her nipple in my mouth. I hear her breathing stop for a quick second. I pay both her breast the attention they deserve before continuing on my journey down south. I kiss my down her stomach until I reach my destination.

I slide her pj pants off to revel that she is veering no underwear. A grin spreads across my face as I looked up at her. I kissed her thighs slowly, stopping right before I get to her wetness. I continue kissing her thighs until almost breathless Tori looks down at me and asks "Can you please stop teasing me?" I laugh a little as I slide my tongue into her hot wet center. I enjoyed the taste of her as I lapped away at the fleshy folds of her. When I got to her clitoris I made slow teasing circles around it until she moaned my name and pulled my hair. I slide my two fingers inside her and has to bite down on a pillow to stifle the noises she makes. My mouth latch to her and my fingers slide in perfect sync with the grinding she is doing with her hips. I increase my speed until she was screaming out in pleasure. I'm glad my grandma's a heavy sleeper because that would have woken any other person up. I feel her wall tighten around my fingers and I know her release is near. She pulls my hair harder when she comes. I remove my fingers but continue to lick her because she is a taste I am addicted to.

When I finally make my way back to her I kiss her long and passionate. We break apart gasping for air. After our breathing is back to normal Tori says "Andre?"

"Yes?"

"What did I do to deserve you?"

"It's because your you Ms. Vega." I say with a quick kiss. I grab the sheets and wrap them around us. I grab her and listen to her breathing till she falls asleep. I glance at the clock 3:30 it reads. I hold my goddess closer to me as I drift off to sleep feeling like the luckiest man in the world.

This is only the first chapter. It's kinda long because i wanted it to be a one chapter story but I kept writing. If you're really feeling the story you can drop me a review. If I get enough people into it I will put up the next couple chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been six months since the day that Tori's dad left. Four since her parents announced their divorce. Shes been holding up ok. Shes my little fighter, she didn't let her dad leaving get her upset anymore. Instead there was an extreme distaste for him; maybe even hatred. I'm trying to get her to forgive him but I know that until shes ready it wont happen. So me and her are sitting at the piano in my house. I've been teaching her to play. At first I would play and she would sing but one day ask me to teach her. It was a way to keep her mind off things but now she was as in love with it as I am.

"I wrote a song Andre" Tori says right after finishing our lesson for that day.

"Let me hear it then."

"I don't know if its any good"

"I'm sure it fine if you wrote it. So lets hear it."

"Ok." she pulls a folded piece of paper out of her pocket. She unfolds it and places it on the music stand in front of her. She places her on keys and sings a slow sad ballad about lost respect and lost love. Her voice starts to falter about midway though. Her eyes fill with tears but they don't fall, she blinks them away then takes a deep breath and finishes the song.

"That was amazing Tori."

"You really think so?"

"Yea its really good. You might have a future as a songwriter."

"No, that's for you. I sing you write that's how its suppose to be."

"Sounds like a perfect pairing to me." I look into her eyes as she sits next to me on the piano bench. Her eyes seem dimmer today. They usually sparkle like diamonds but today seems different. I grab her hand "What's wrong Tori?"

"What makes you think there was something wrong?"

"Because I know you and I can tell."

"Well there isn't anything wrong." shes lying I think to myself, her nose crinkled. She always crinkles her nose when she lies.

"You're not being honest with me babe."

"Yes I am." Her nose crinkles again.

"Uh huh what ever you say Tor." I say not being one to push knowing she would tell me soon enough. She starts playing with the piano keys again. She was always trying to hide her emotions. I know she going through tough times so I try to be there for her at all times. Were always together. We try not show to much pda around our friends. They get complain that we kiss we way too much. But we can't help it. She is my drug and I'm hooked and when we are near each other it seems that all is right with the world. The music she is playing stops. I realize that have zoned out.

"I met him yesterday." she says just above a whisper.

"Who?"

"My brother." she whispers once again.

"Whoa! How did it go?"

"Better than I thought. At first I didn't want to see him."

"How old is he?"

"He's only two and he is so adorable."

"Then why so glum?"

"This isn't the first time I've met him."

"How do you mean?"

"He stayed at our house for a couple hours last year. Dad told us that his mom had errands to run and the baby sitter had canceled so being the kind soul he was he offered to baby sit. Something didn't seem right then but we believed him. I wish I had known then. But then I don't because I wouldn't have you to help me though this." she kisses me then. I could never get enough of her kisses. We kiss until we were gasping.

"You know every kiss with you seems like the first." I whisper into her ear.

"Well I hope we have a lifetime of first kisses." she whispers back

"Well can I have another first kiss?" she press her lips to mine in reply.

I lay in bed its been a couple of hours since Tori left and it seems like forever. I pick up my guitar and play a few simple cords. I start to hum the words to the song Tori wrote. Before long I fell asleep. I"m awoken a short time later by Tori's ring tone coming from my phone. I grab it.

"Hello?"

"Oh good your still up."

"Actually I just woke up."

"Oh I didn't wake you did I?"

"No your fine."

"You sure?" I glance at the clock. 11:38.

"Yea. Is there something wrong?"

"No I just want to come over that's all."

"You sure nothing's wrong."

"Yea. I'm fine this is more of a pleasure call. I miss you." My eyes grew wide. It had been a while since me and Tori had been together intimately. The last time being about two months and i was ready for another nite with her. Maybe would finally take it to the next level.

"Andre you still there?"

"Yea. I'm here. I think that my grandma has gone to sleep so I guess it would be ok for you to come."

"Ok I'll be there in ten minutes."

"Ok love you." I say as I hang up. I look around my room its fairly clean so need for a rush clean up job. I wonder if there is anything else we need for tonight. I think about the box of condoms in my dresser draw. I had brought them after the second time Tori spent the night. Things had gotten so heated that night i felt better safe than sorry and went to the drug store the next day. I don't her to think I'm only in this for sex. Sex would be great. Don't get me wrong, the things we do are amazing but thinking about how it would feel to be inside her drives me crazy. Just this thought is causing a small tent to form in my pants. I hear a soft rapping at the window and I know she's here. As I walk over to the window I get an idea. I quickly walk to the dresser and pull out the box of condoms and set them on my night stand in plain sight. Tonight's going to be fun. I think as I slide open the window.


	3. Chapter 3

Tori's POV

I'm standing outside of Andre's window wondering what's taking so long when I see his beautiful brown face beaming at me. As he walks toward the window. He thinks he reads me well but I think I read him better. The grin on his face is mischievous. He is up to something and I plan to find out. He lifts me up and pulls me through the window. I immediately place a kiss on his lips. I place my hands on his back and I notice he's not wearing a shirt. His skin is soft and warm. I run my hands up and down his spine slowly as we kiss. His back is so strong. He's got the most incredible body I've ever seen. Broad shoulders, strong arms, and abs to die for. I've never counted but I think there 8 of them. Maybe I'll count tonight. He shivers when I touch him. I love the way his body reacts when I touch him. How never tries to act all manly and hide his reactions. When we finally break apart I can already feel the wetness between my thighs.

He turns around to shut the window. I look around the room and I see the new addition to his nightstand. Now I know what the grin was about. He thinks he's getting lucky tonight. Andre takes my hand and leads me to the bed. Our kissing resumes. I begin to think about the idea of Andre being my first. I don't think it's a bad idea but am I ready to give it to him now. And what's with him buying the condoms? Did he think that I was going to say yes? I know that I said this was a pleasure call but did he think I was easy or something? No. He would never think that. He loved me but he's still a guy. We really never talked about sex. Most of the time I called him or he called me and we just got together. Never any questions, we just did what felt right. He must have noticed my internal struggle because he pulls back.

"What's wrong Tor?"

"Nothing."

"Now Tori." he says giving me knowing look. How does he always know when I'm lying?

"Ok. There is something wrong." I glance over at the box on the night stand. His eyes follow mine.

"Oh...Is there a problem with me having them?"

"No but..."

"But what? If there's a problem we need to talk about it, so we can work it out."

I chewed my lip could I really tell him that I didn't think I was ready for something like that. I love him, I trust him but my virginity is something I can't take back. Something I want to share with the right guy. Was Andre the right guy? Only time will tell. I look over at Andre he was still waiting for a response.

"Well...I don't think I'm ready for all of that." I say glancing at the condoms again.

"It's ok babe. I just want you to be happy." Even though he tries hard not to show it I still see the look of disappointment in his

eyes.

"Oh! Now I feel bad." I pout. "Why?" "Because now I know you want sex and can't give it to you."

"Hey. Hey. Hey. Don't do that. Don't beat yourself up about this. I'm not going to lie to you I would love to be your first but if you're not ready then I'm going to respect that. I love you."

He kisses me. My heart races. His kisses have that effect on me. He slides his tongue in my mouth. He explores my mouth and a slight moan escapes my lips. He puts his hands on my shoulders and eases me downward towards the bed. Once he's on top of me he kissing a trail from my lips to my neck. He sucks on it lightly at first but then harder, teetering on the edge of pleasure and pain. A series of moans float from my throat. My fingers rake his back. He moans against my neck. For some odd reason the vibration this creates sets fire to my already heated groin. His hands snake up my shirt and under my bra. My nipples harden as soon as I feel his touch. He reaches behind me and unhooks my bra. He grabs my shirt and pulls it over my head. It comes off along with my bra. He licks each breast with his very talented tongue.

He sends electric like shocks throughout my body with each lick. I'm slowly moaning his name as he kisses my belly button. I feel his hardness against my leg. It never ceases to amaze me at how big it is. He pulls off the sweats I'm wearing. Our lips meet once again. My breath catches in my throat when I feel his hand rubbing against my soaked underwear. I feel dizzy and drunk with pleasure. I grind my hips against his hand. I'm moaning his name again. Then he does something I didn't see coming. He moves His hand and starts to rub his self against me. I moan out loudly. We had done this before but usually is with pants on. Now with nothing in between us but underwear the pleasure was so intense.

Moaning continues as his joins mine. Our hips speed up. Maybe sex with Andre wouldn't be so bad. Another wave ecstasy hits me. Maybe we should make love tonight. No that's just my hormones talking. But this feels sooo good. The more I think about it the more I feel that if I stay here I'll do something I might regret.

"Andre" I call out and an animal-like grunt comes from his lips. But he doesn't stop. "Andre." I say again but this time I start to push him off me. He stops looking at me dumbfounded. "Andre I have to go."

"But Tori why?" "

This just...I don't think...I just need some time ok." My words fumble out of my mouth. I slide from under him grab my clothes. I put them on quickly.

"I thought you were enjoying this as much as I was." he says as I slide on my shoes. I don't say anything. I can't bear to look at him.I hurriedly give him a quick kiss and head for the window. He grabs my elbow.

"Tori look at me." I refuse. "Tori look at me." he repeats with more authority in his voice. I look at him finally. His eyes catch mine so full of questions. We stare at each other. He looks so hurt, so confused. I break his hold on my arm and walk over to the window. He doesn't try to stop me like I thought he would. I climb through. As I start my walk over to my car parked a block away. I think about his eyes. So full of questions. Questions I'm not ready to answer.


	4. Chapter 4

Tori's POV

I've have been avoiding Andre the last couple of days. He has called me, texted me and even tried to talk to me at school but I just ignore him. I told him that it wasn't him it was me and I need time to think. I know he doesn't believe me and still thinks it's his fault. We need to talk before this ruins our relationship. He doesn't even know "this". Life is so confusing. I sit down at an empty table a little farther than my usual trying to avoid him. I'm sitting there playing with my mac & cheese trying to figure out how to tell Andre. I don't even notice someone sit down at the table. It's not until a skittle flies past my face that I do. I look up and Jade is sitting there with a bag of skittles.

"Not that I care but what's wrong with you Vega. You didn't even hear my insult."

"I'm sorry Jade and nothing is wrong"

I feel eyes on me. I look past Jade to see Andre heading our way. I find his eyes no longer filled with questions but with pain and rejection. He is almost at our table now. He stops looking at me hard. I shake my head already knowing what he is asking me mentally. (Are you ready to talk now?) He sighs and continues walking to the table where Beck and Robbie are sitting. I stare down at my food not feeling hungry anymore.

"Well something is wrong because you're in pain and I'm not causing it." Jade says continuing our conversation.

"No really everything is fine."

"You're lying. Now tell me the truth."

"How does everyone always know when I'm lying?"

"Oh please Tori anybody who has spent half a day with you could read you like a book."

"Could not!"

"Shut up and stop avoiding the question. God you annoy me." I couldn't help but that Jade was being a tad bit pushy.

"Why do you wanna know so bad?"

She gives me a cold glance before quickly changing it back to a forced smile.

"Because I don't want to see Andre so sad. Plus it's no fun making fun of you if you're to depressed to care."

"So your admitting to actually caring about someone other than yourself?"

"I never said that I said I didn't want to see him sad."

"That means you care."

"Stop changing the subject Vega and tell me what's wrong."

"I don't trust you."

"Good you shouldn't but I don't blab. That means I would have to talk to people."

I figure this true because I have never heard Jade gossip. I guess it's such a girly thing to do. Plus if Jade had something to say you she would tell you to your face. Should I tell her? I mean I definitely couldn't tell her the whole truth. I guess that she and Beck are having sex so maybe she could help me with that part. I take a deep breath.

"Well I have been thinking about getting more intimate with Andre...but I'm scared."

"Why are you scared it's not like you haven't...Tori you're a virgin aren't you?" I nod my head looking down at my food. "So I guess you really are little miss perfect."

"Could you not make fun of my virginity and get back to my problem."

"I don't see a problem."

"What about the fact that I'm scared outta my mind?

" "It's ok to be scared. I was scared but Andre will take good care of you. He took care of me." Jade says so softly that I almost don't hear her.

Did she mean what I thought she meant? "What did you just say Jade?" I stay calm thinking I had heard her wrong.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." she said hurriedly getting up from the table. I call her name as she walks away. She is already in the building before I can throw my trash away and follow her. I sit back down at the table. Did Jade West really just admit to losing her virginity to Andre? I look down at my feet. Now I'm the one with the questions.

_I bet you guys didn't see that coming! OK so I just wanna know what you guys think. Here a few reviews I want to share._ **So Far Gon3 Good story. The only problem is that you need to break up the paragraph. It gets kind of hard to read but other than that good story. Looking forward to where its headed.**

**sweetStarre123**  
**This is IMPOSSIBLE to read! Sorry but if you want to get better at writing, add paragraphs and lines. I couldn't understant ONE WORD! I am sorry for being harsh but I cannot make out this story! **_I'm going to fix this. ASAP I usually update every monday but I have finished another chapter already. If I get 4 reviews then I will put it up early so review, review, review. Oh yea the next chapter will be from Jade's POV._


	5. Chapter 5

Jade's POV

I walk into my next class and it's empty like I hoped. Lunch wasn't over for another 10 minutes, so I had some time to think. I pull my cell phone from my pocket and send a text to Andre. _**I need you to come to shicowitz class right now. So hurry your ass up. **_I had to tell Andre what I had done. It was an accident. I hadn't meant to tell Tori about me and Andre. The remorse I was feeling was making me sick. Why did I even agree to talk to Tori in the first place? "Because you still love him." My mind screams at me.

I sit down in one of the chairs knowing that my self conscience was right. I hadn't realized that I had feelings for him until him and Tori got together. Seeing the way he kissed her and held her brought back so many memories good and bad. Memories I had locked away a long time ago. His lips, soft but firm. His sweet manly scent. Man I loved the way he smelled. The strength of arms around when I cried. It seemed like yesterday. I meet Andre when he transferred to my middle in 8th grade. He was small and skinny but cute all the same. Back then I was all puppies and rainbows, makes me sick to think I was ever that naive. But anyway, me and Andre had choir together. I thought it was fate when our teacher paired us for a project. He came over to my house that afternoon and told him I thought he was cute then I kissed him. We started dating the next day. He was my first love and I was his.

Right before school ended for the year I started talking about having sex. At first he refused saying we were to young but I can be very convincing at times. We tried it one time and after that we were both hooked. We had sex every time we got the chance. He was my world and I was his. Things were going well for us until everything changed.

The summer before 9th grade year my grandpa died. My grandpa was some one who I had always been close to. He had always been there when I had a problem and now he was gone. It hurt me more anything. Even though Andre had been there to help me through it I couldn't cope. I started to change. I started to shun people thinking that if I didn't let them in they couldn't hurt me. I dumped Andre thinking he would hurt me to. After that I went numb. I started being mean to people and they would leave me alone but not Andre. He was still my friend. He knew I had changed and he didn't mind. All the while I loved him but I was afraid.

But then Beck came. He wouldn't stop talking to me. At first I tried to insult him, it didn't work. I tried to ignore him but he started to grow me. We started dating; he helped me keep my mind off the painful things. The painful things I had put in a mental box where they couldn't hurt me. When I talked to Tori today it was like the box came open and I was hurt again. I hated feeling so weak. Just the thought of him touching her like he once touched me was making me sick to my stomach. It could have been anybody else but her. I could handle seeing him with anyone else. She had already tried to take Beck from me now she had Andre.

I had promised Andre that I would try to be civil when talking to Tori. I never meant for me and Andre's past to come out. I don't think. I mean I still love Andre but did I subconsciously tell Tori to ruin his relationship just so I wont have to see them together? Now that I think about that would be a brilliant idea. No it cant because I don't think I could stand seeing him so hurt. I maybe a bitch but I'm not heartless. I look at my phone only five minutes left. I hear the door open. I turn around to see Andre's shining brown eyes.

"What's up Jade? What did Tori say?"

"She said she is scared." I say deciding not to tell him the truth.

"Scared of what?"

"Of fucking you." Andre is silent for a minute.

"Can you not call it that? It's called making love. Is that all she said?"

"Yea what ever you say."

"Thanks Jade." he says as he grabs me and embraces me quickly. I try to act like I don't want him touching me but inside I was on fire. It only a last minute but I savor it. He turns to leave. I know that he is going to see her. I could let him leave and walk up to her thinking everything is ok. I know that this goes against everything I believe in but I'm going to tell the truth because this is Andre. The one I was still in love with.

"Andre." I say as he makes it to the door. He stops. "I told her about us." He turns around quickly.

"You did what!" He explodes.

"I didn't mean to it just kinda slipped out."

"Jade do you even know how much..." He stops and takes a deep breath. "You know I cant even be mad because I should have expected this from you. I know you were doing me a favor but Jade why did you have to tell her? This is going to make shit so much harder for me."

"I know but she was going to find out sooner or later."

"I know but I wanted to tell her on my own time." He stops for a minute and asks "Have you told Beck about us?"

I'm slow to answer. "No."

"Why not?"

"I don't think that informing my current boyfriend that his best friend is the one I lost my virginity to and why haven't you told Tori about us?"

"I don't know. I mean there are a lot of bad things going on with Tori right now and I don't want to add to that."

"So you're saying the things we did were bad? So I was just some lay for you Andre?"

"Where did you get that from? I never said I would never hurt you. I loved you Jade."

My heart aches at the word loved. I start to feel that hurt that was locked away resurfacing.

"Bullshit! Screw you and screw this." I lash out at him. I storm from the room on the way to the parking lot. I feel the sting of tears forming in my eyes but they do not fall. Crying showed weakness and I was not weak. I hop into my car and turn the key. I turn on the music and crank it as loud as it will go but I don't hear a word of it as I zoom down the street. All I hear is his voice repeating "I loved you Jade." and the tearing of my heart.

_**A/N I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I had a hard time with this chapter. I guess because Jade is mean person but she is also complex. I was trying to capture that in this chapter. So tell me how I did. I have also formatted the story different for all the people who had a hard time reading it. As always reviews are welcome. =)**_


	6. Chapter 6

Andre's POV

I watch Jade leave. I'm not sure what set her off. One minute we were having a decent conversation, the next she's screaming and cursing at me. It takes me back to when things started to go bad between us.

_**At first she started to distance herself from me, and then never wanted to talk to me about what was going on with her. We fought more and more over stupid things. Our kissing and touching became nonexistent. After a while we barely talked accept for a few text messages every now and again. At this point I wasn't sure if were still even going together. One day I get a message from Jade to come over. This was a good sign. Maybe she wanted to finally talk and make things right. I walk over to her house and knocked on the door. She answered it cheerful like she was back to her old self. **_

_**"Hey Bab-." She places her finger on my lips.**_

_**"Shh." she says she takes my hand and leads me upstairs. We reach her room and candles are lit and the bed is turned back. I know what she wants and I'm not going to give it to her. **_

"_**Jade I ca-" I start before she silences me with a kiss. Her lips are soft and warm. She makes my thoughts cease to exist. At this point the only thing that matters is lips and the heat swelling in my groin.**_

I look up at Jade face. She still on top of me coming down from her high. She rolls over with a look of pleasure and sleep in her eyes. She pulls me close and places her head in the crook of my neck and everything feels back to normal. I try to lay there and drink in the beauty of this moment. But I can't sit back like everything is ok. 

_**"Baby?"**_

_**"Hmm?" I hear the sleep in her voice. **_

_**"Are we even on the same page anymore?"**_

_**"What do you mean?" **_

_**"I mean do you still in love with me because you haven't been acting like it lately." Jade looks at me hurt in her eyes. **_

_**"How can you say that when I just fucked your brains out just now." **_

_**"That's exactly what I mean. Just a few weeks ago what we did just now you would have called it making love. We haven't said more than ten words to each other in more than three weeks and**__** now you call me over here out of the blue to have sex. I'm getting so sick of this of this Jade." I say raising my voice a little. Jade gets out of bed then.**_

_**"Fuck you Andre because you're trying to act all innocent and shit but you're not. You were never there for me." she starts raising her voice right back. **_

_**"How can you stand there and say that? I was always there for you. You just kept pushing me away!" I yelled at her. **_

_**"Why is shit always my fault?" she yelled back. **_

_**"Jade watch your mouth. I never heard you curse so much. What has gotten into you?"**_

_**"You know I don't have time for this bullshit." She picks up my clothes and starts throwing them at me. I start to put on my clothes. **_

_**"We are going to talk about this." I say as I look for my other shoe in the semi darkness. Finding it near impossible I turn on the light. I look at Jade to see her still naked but there is a new edition to her skin. On her right hip is a dragon tattoo. She tries to hide it with her hand but it's too late. "Jade what the fuck is that?**_

"_**What are you talking about?" she says trying to play dumb. I walk over to her and grab the hand covering the hand covering the tattoo.**_

_**"That." I say looking at it. **_

_**"It's a tattoo dumb ass." **_

_**"Please don't insult me. When did you get that?" **_

_**"Around the same time I stopped giving a fuck." she said pulling her wrist from my grasp. **_

_**I didn't know this girl. This isn't the one that I fell in love with. This was some dark twisted shell of her. I know that I loved Jade but this wasn't Jade this was someone else. I decided right then that I couldn't do this anymore. **_

_**"Jade you know I love you but-" **_

_**"But what Andre? Are you breaking up with me?" I don't answer. "Just what I thought. Well you don't have to because we are over Andre. So go because you always seem to disappear when I need you. Now get the rest of your shit and get out." I know that she's just upset and she doesn't mean what she said but rather then make her angrier I grab my jacket and shoes and I go. I look back her before I exit. **_

_**"Jade. You know I will always love you." I close the door with my heart aching.**_

So I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. I'm not quite sure when this story became a love triangle but it did. So I think that a change in summary is in order. I guess the story changed when I became highly infatuated with Jade's character. I'm sorry about taking so long to update. I'm working on a Cade oneshot also that should be up in a couple of days. You guys should check it out its full of lemony goodness. As of right now its titled Her inner animal. I'm almost done with the next chapter of this story so that should be up by the week. As always REVIEW,REVIEW, REVIEW!~nerdyatheart 


	7. Chapter 7

I'm sitting in the bathroom rather than going to class because I know that they will be there. I've cried already but I'm all out of tears now. How could he do this to me? We have been together for almost seven months now and he had been fucking Jade the whole time. He has been texting me since lunch asking where I was. I hadn't texted back and I didn't plan to. My phone vibrates. I look down expecting another message from Andre instead its Cat.

"_Where are you? We are starting a new p__lay and __Sikowitz __w__ants to talk to you about a part". __Should I really tell Cat where I am? I don't think she will tell so I tell her._

_"I'm in the bathroom. Don't tell anyone."_

I put my phone back in my pocket and lean against the wall. I slide down to the floor and sit down. I know I had told Andre that I wasn't ready to take such a big step in our relationship but how could he cheat on me and with Jade of all people. Jade? That bitch probably slept with him to get back me for kissing her boyfriend. But did she really have to fuck mine? I can't place all the blame on her because I know it takes two tango, so Andre was just as guilty as Jade. My phone vibrates again. It's another text from Cat.

"_Which bathroom and are you ok?_"

"_The one by the stairway and I will be alright once I sort though some things"._ I text back.

I close my eyes and bring my legs up and hug them. I don't think life could get any worse at this point. Dad was off with his new fiance and kid trying to play the perfect family role. The bastard. Mom always seems to be crying or arguing with dad on the phone. She has been so depressed lately it's hard to have a conversation with her without her bursting out into tears. She just sits in her room staring blankly at the wall. She had stopped going to work but between dad and our savings we would be ok for a while. Trina had started drinking. She would sneak out at night and come home so drunk that she can't make it up stairs to her room. I tried to talk to her but she would look at me like she didn't know what I was talking about. So I started taking her car keys at night hoping this would stop her. It didn't she just got a friend of hers to drive her around. I figure this is better because that particular friend didn't drink so I wouldn't have to worry about her driving drunk. I don't want to tell dad because if he gave a damn he would be here. Mom already has enough to deal with so I guess is a demon Trina will have to deal with herself. There is a knock at the door. I get up off the floor and go inside a stall.

"Tori I know your inside so come outside and talk to me." I hear Andre say.

"Go away Andre I don't want to talk to you."

"Please Tori just come out we need to talk this."

"There is nothing to talk about you cheated you got caught end of story."

"Tori what are you talking about? I love you. I would never cheat on you."

"Yea whatever Andre, go back to messing with Jade."

"We need to talk face to face." There is a pause. "I'm coming in."

"No don't! There are other girls in here." Andre walks into the bathroom. "I told you there were other girls in here."

"I knew you were lying because you would never knowingly say what you just said if other people were in here." Damn he knew me to well.

"Get out please. Andre I don't wanna talk to you." I say stepping out of the stall.

"Tori just hear me out." he said his eyes pleading. I could never deny him with that look on his face.

"Ok you got 5 minutes." He takes a deep breath.

"Ok Tori I'm going to tell you something I should have told you a long time ago. I used to go out with Jade." I opened my mouth to speak he cuts me off. "Tori let me finish please." I nod for him to continue. "Ok like I was saying I used to date Jade but that was a long time ago. Yes we did have sex. I was her first she was mine. Just believe me when I say I have not touched her since then. I would never hurt you Tori. I love you." He moved closer to me attempting to embrace me. I step away from him. There was no way I going to let him get me back that easy. He still had a lot of questions to answer.

"How long was a long time ago?"

"We were both 14."

"Why did the two of you break up?"

"Well I can't tell you the whole story because it's not mine to tell but I can tell you Jade wasn't always how she was now."

"You mean cold and heartless?"

"No she was kinder, gentler. Pleasant to be around you could say but she started to change and I couldn't deal so we broke up." I let what he said sink in. Jade pleasant to be around? I never thought I would hear those words together.

"Why now? Why didn't you tell me all this before?" Andre thinks for a bit.

"I guess it's because I didn't know how you would take it. I didn't want to upset you anymore with all this other stuff on your plate but look at how that turned out." He wipes some smeared make up off my face. The contact makes my heart flutter.

"How did you know I was here?"

"Cat let it slip when Sikowitz said something about you." I curse at Cat mentally.

"Tori I miss you. I miss you. I miss your smile, your laugh, your conversation and so many other things. I'm willing to fight for what we have but if you're not then it's a lost cause. I love you. I know you love me to. I want to hear you say it."

"Say what?"

"Tell me that you love me." Andre sings. I shake my head.

"I can't because I don't." I'm lying and he knows it.

"Tell that I take your breath away." He takes my hand. I let him pull me close because as much as I want to hate him. I can't. He puts his lips to my ear. "And baby if I take one more than I will know for sure there's nothing left to say but tell me that you love any way." he sings softly. I feel safe in his arms. I know that someone out to hurt me would never feel this safe. "Please Tori say it. I would feel so much better if you just said it." I feel the walls I had built fall down.

"I love you Andre."

"That's all I need to hear." He takes my face in his hands. His kiss takes my breath away. Our kiss continues until we need to come up for air. He places his forehead on mine breathing heavily. "Maybe we should get to class before Sikowitz notices if I didn't come back." I check my face in the mirror for smeared make up then I grab his hand and lead him toward the door. Man I love this boy.

**A/N:Hoped you enjoyed. I couldn't let Andre and Tori be apart for to long because it would break my heart. But for all those drama lovers out there don't be sad. Its coming. It took forever for me to come up with a ending for this chapter don't know why but I think it turned out pretty good. Like always R&R. ~nerdyatheart**

**Oh yea and sorry I couldn't finish the Cade oneshot. Its coming I promise. I think that the Cade lovers out there are going to lovvvvvveee it!**


	8. Chapter 8

Jade's Pov

Laying here in my dark room I feel safe. I'm not even sure how I even got here. I just remember yelling at Andre, and then the rest is just a blur. Life is so fucked up. Just when I finally start to think I was happy this shit happens. I love Beck, I think. He is safe to me. Things are consistent with him, never boring but always the same. It just doesn't feel the same as what I feel for Andre. Andre was fun and spontaneous. When I was with him I didn't have to worry about my dad, school or any other stressful thing. I forgot the world and there was only him. My own fear of being hurt kept me from loving him. I did end up getting hurt but I wouldn't let myself admit until now. I locked those feelings for Andre away and forgot about them. It wasn't until Tori came around that life started going to shit. When I saw the two of them together it brought back so many memories of what used to be. Why did little miss perfect have to show up and be attracted to the two guys that mean something to me. She has already proven that. She was dating Andre and tempted Beck her first day here. Man I hate that bitch. It wouldn't be so if she didn't strut around like she could have and do whatever she wants. Hold on, wait. Why am I stressing over Vega of all people? I'm Jade West. Jade fucking West. She is seriously no competition. I have Beck to prove it. If I really wanted I could have Andre. That's exactly what I want. I want Andre back and nothing or no one is going to get in the way of that. I grab my phone and send a quick text to Andre, a plan quickly forming in my head.

_**A/N: I know exactly what your thinking…why is this chapter so short? Well I figure Jade as someone who doesn't dwell on things for long. She just finds a way to deal with them. I am so sorry I took forever to update this story. I have been going though a lot. Between school (I'm a senior), relationships (It's complicated) and coming out to my mom (I'm bi) things have been hectic. I'm about to graduate so updates will be more frequent but enough about my personal life. I already have the next two chapters written, I just have to stop being lazy and type them. I have new story ideas brewing but I refuse to get into them until I finish this story and the Cade story I have up. No promises but I will try and have a least one more chapter up by the end of the week. Two chapters if I'm lucky. Oh yeah if you guys have a twitter you guys can follow me Vivid_Silence. Just tell me your from and I will follow back. As always R&R! Much love~Nerdyatheart**_


	9. Chapter 9

I live for these moments. Moments like right now. Lying down in bed with Tori asleep in my arms. I feel like the world is at my feet and I can reach down and grab it if I want to. Even with Trina's off key singing coming from the next room this moment couldn't be more perfect. Tori shifts in my arms and her head moving to my chest. She is so cute when she is asleep. The last two weeks were hard at first because she didn't know if she could trust me or not. I'm trying to gain her trust back but I know it's gonna take time. I'm not mad at Jade for what she did because I know if I had waited any longer to tell Tori about Jade and me she would never forgiven me. She needed to know I'm just wish I was the one who told her. I look at the sleeping girl in my arms. She had fallen asleep almost immediately after we had gotten to her house. This is partly my fault because we had spent much of last night and most of the early morning on the phone talking about any and everything. Even though we both didn't want to hang up we parted at about 3:30 when I heard her yawn for the umpteenth time. I glance at the clock on the nightstand. 4:50. I had promised Jade that I would meet her at her house at 6:00 to work on a musical score for her film making class. My beauty stirs in my arms, eyes fluttering open. She stretches and yawns. I kiss her forehead.

"Hello sleeping beauty."

"Hey baby."

"Did you sleep well?"

"It was perfect because I woke up in your arms." I smile at her and kiss her lips.

"Are you still going to Jade's house?" Tori asks when I kiss breaks off.

"Yea." I say not sure how she is going to respond. Things between her and Jade had never been the best and now I can see Tory's unease whenever they were around each other. Even though she tries hard to act like what happened between me and Jade bother her I know it does. Tori is silent.

"Tori are you mad?" still more silence. "Baby don't be like this. You have to trust me. I'm going to work on a project that's it. I love you and only you. I belong to you and only you."

"I know but does Jade know that?"

"Tori her boy friend is my best friend. Jade loves Beck; she would never do something like that to him."

Tori sighs. "I'm just having a hard time wrapping my head around the idea of you and Jade dating. The two of you are nothing alike." I chuckle a little.

"Well the Jade I once loved is nothing like the Jade you know."

"I remember you saying that it's just-"she stops.

"What is it Tori?"

"Nothing."

"If we don't talk about it's never gonna get better. Now just tell me what's bothering you."

"I don't know I just- How do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Pretend that the two of you have no history together. How do you manage to hang with her without going crazy?"

"Well at first it was hard. Things were really awkward. She avoided me at first but we were both new to Hollywood Arts, so she started talking to me for lack of anyone better. Things relaxed and I got used to the new Jade. Then I met Beck and then Beck met Jade. They started dating and I thought I would be hurt but I wasn't. I guess I had accepted the new Jade as someone I could never love so I had already healed. I still love her as a friend and that's what we are and what we will be. Does that answer your question?"

"Yea pretty much." I look at her; there is something still on her mind.

"Tor what's else is bothering you? I will tell you anything, I'm an open book."

Tori hesitates but finally says "Do you miss her?"

"I don't see how I could she is when she is one of my friends."

"No. Not that way, miss her as in." She runs her hand down the front of my jeans. The realization hits me.

"Oh! To be honest I used to but that was way before I met you. I guess my longing for her physically ended when I started thinking of her as a friend." Tori takes in this information. I could tell she was still insecure about the whole sex thing. I have told her a million times that I'm ready when she is and there was no rush. I don't think she believes me. I want have sex with her but I want to make love to her even more. She is so fragile at this point if I pressured her she would give in but our relationship is worth way more than a nut. I have to know if she believes me or not.

"Tori." She looks at me. "Do you believe me when I say I'm willing to wait?"

"I do believe you but sometimes like I'm letting you down." She says with a pout.

"Why do you think that?'

"Because Andre when we get hot and heavy I always stop before we go too far and I see the disappointment and frustration in your eyes." I'm not even going to deny it because it's true. The last time we were together intimately had resulted in me rubbing my hardness against her wetness. I could tell Tori had been enjoying it. I had thought this is it she is going to say yes. I whispered in her ear "Are you ready?" She immediately stopped what we were doing and some excuse of why she had to leave.

I grab her face and look into her eyes. "Baby I'm not going to lie to you, my body wants you bad but my soul needs you more. I would never sacrifice us for that. I do get disappointed when you say no but it's only my body reacting that way. I understand what you're going through more than you know. I am willing to wait for you because you're worth it and no one or nothing can change that. I love you Tori Vega." I kiss her then.

"You have such a way with words Mr. Harris" she says when our kissing stops.

"Hey I'm a songwriter, words are my thang."

"Oh really? Are words the only thing you work well with?" I hear the flirtatious tone in her voice.

"Nope I've heard that I'm pretty good with my hands and lips too. Would you like me to show you how-" I don't get to finish my sentence because Tori's lips connect with mine. It catches me off guard but soon my lips are moving in sync with hers. She flips herself so she is straddling me. Our kissing picks up to a more feverish pace. I slide my hands up the front of her shirt, my hands stopping on her breast. I can already feel the stirring in my pants and I know by now and I know Tori can feel it too. Tori's lips move to my neck and I pinch her hardened nipples. She bites down on my neck from the sudden wave of pleasure. I pretty sure her teeth marks are gonna be on my neck later. I grab her hips slowly grinding our pelvises together. I hear Tori panting in my ear. I feel myself becoming steadily harder. I start to forget the world. The only that matters at the moment is her and I. My cell phone rings and it snaps me and Tori out of trance. Whoever it is can wait. I kiss Tori again but she breaks away.

"Aren't you gonna get that?" she asks

"It's not that important."

"How do you know that?"

"Nothing is more important than you."

"Aww! You're so sweet but something could be wrong with your grandma."

Knowing she was right I said reluctantly "Ok let me check it." She lifts her hips off mine so I can slide my hand in my pocket and retrieve my phone. I unlock it to see a text from Jade.

_R u still coming? If u r u better hurry cuz ur pissing me off!_

I glance at the clock. 6:36. I was supposed to be at Jade's house at 6:00. Time had sped by.

"Who's it from?"

"Jade. She wants to know if I'm still coming." Tori's face looks disapproving.

"Are you still going?" I know she doesn't want me to go but I had promised Jade and I did not want to feel her wrath tomorrow if I didn't show up.

"I guess I have to if I value my life." Tori wraps her arms me.

"I don't want you to go."

"I know I don't want to leave either but I made a promise with the devil that I must keep." Part of me wondered if Tori was still second guessing my loyalty and if anything I said Tori tonight had sunk in. Trust was not something she gave away lightly now a days. I just had to keep trying. I kissed her forehead and roll her body off mine. The feeling of her warmth leaving mine was heartbreaking.

"I have to go now. Jade's not really the kind of person you want to keep waiting." I tell her. I feel like I'm sort of choosing between the two of them which is the last thing I want to do but I know if I really had to I would choose Tori every time.

"Ok you can go but hurry back because I want to finish what we started earlier." She says with a grin knowing she would spark my interest and it did.

"Don't say that if you don't really mean it because you don't want to start something you can't finish." I smile back just as hard. She looks at me and I can see the lust in her eyes.

"Oh trust me I plan on finishing this." I kiss her keeping it brief. I didn't want to go. I'm just going to go to Jade's house and get this over with so I can come back to my princess. I climb out of bed and put on my shoes.

"I will be back. This won't take long." I kiss her again before leaving the Vega house, knowing I was going to have to face the wrath of a very pissed off Jade West.

A/N: Hello all you people! I hope your enjoying the story thus far. When I started this story I had no idea where I was head with it and until recently I still didn't know but I have finally thought about a conclusion for this. So updates should come more often. Any way I have been told by someone that Andre seems to perfect like he has no obvious flaws. Do you guys think that? I guess its because I have a crush on Leon Thomas III. I have also been thinking and what do you guys think of a sex scene between Andre and Jade? I can continue the plot with or without it but I just wanted to know what you guys thought. Well I'm out~nerdyatheart


	10. Chapter 10

I hop in my car and send a quick text to Jade before pulling off. I'm on my way sorry I'm late. I hope my mediocre apology is enough that Jade won't bite my head off. I left Tori's house on a high and didn't want her to mess it up. I complete the short trip to Jade's house in no time. I grab my keyboard and my notebook off the backseat. Jade told me she needed me to come up with a song that portrayed love and happiness. It had to be a duet. Since Beck had a play coming up soon he couldn't help her. I had breezed through my song. Love and happiness seemed to be the only emotions I was capable of feeling now a days. I knock on the door to the West house. A few minutes later a very different looking Jade answered the door. I am shocked by what I see. Jade was wearing a yellow t-shirt and very simple light blue jeans. Her hair was pulled up and she was wearing no makeup. I looked her over with my eyes and saw she was wearing no black at all.

"Are you going to stand there like a bag of doorknobs or are you gonna come in?" Jade says as she side steps to let me in the door. I walk past her and into the West living room. I hear the door close and lock behind me.

Her living room is very modern. There is a big black leather couch with a matching leather armchair. The coffee and side tables were made of sleek metal and there was a giant 52'' HD TV. It makes me wonder why we don't hang out at Jade's house more often. There are family photos on the walls and mantle. I can't help but notice that most of them are from when Jade was young. If you walked in here you would think this house belonged to the perfect family but I knew things about Jade many people didn't. I knew that this was all just and illusion. I know for a fact that Jade's parents never sit in here. Well it's not like they're ever home. They avoid Jade like a plague. They can't bear to be near their "failure" of a daughter for longer than they have to.

"We're going to work in my room ok." Jade says to me as she heads up stairs. I follow but my eyes sweep over the room again. Seeing though the illusion and seeing all the hurt, disappointment, anger and dysfunction Jade never talks about.

We reach the landing to the second floor. Suddenly I'm feeling nervous. I haven't been in Jade's room since the day we broke up. I don't know what to expect. Would the beanbag chairs still be there? Does she still have the big bed with all the stuffed animals? I knew she loved candles, would they be lit? Why should it matter? She was my best friend's girlfriend and my friend. We were just working on a project together nothing more.

We reach Jade's room and she opens the door and walks in. I glance in and nothing is the same. Everything was red or black or some other dark color. The walls are painted black and there are butterflies everywhere. Not the cute stuffed kind but real butterflies, in frames. There are candles all over like expected. None of them were lit thank god. That would remind me too much of the last time I was here. Jade walked over to desk of her fairly large room. I can't help but think that she stuck out so much in her yellow shirt compared to the rest of the room.

"Are you gonna stand there looking stupid or we gonna work on this?"

"Oh. Oh yea." I snap out of my thoughts. I walk over to the desk place my keyboard down. The desk is clear except for some papers and a pen so Jade must have expected of to bring it.

"What is with you tonight? You have been spacing out a lot."

"Nothing I'm just kinda tired." I say lying. I was really trying to figure out why she hadn't taken my arm off and beaten me with by now. She would normally furious at someone when they were late especially if it had anything to do with her. Maybe she wasn't in a violent mood tonight.

"Before we start do you want a drink or snack?" I look at Jade with shock on my face. Did the girl that doesn't even do nice things for her boyfriend just ask me if I wanted a drink?

"No-no I'm fine" I manage to choke out.

"Why do you keep looking to me like that?"

"Like what"

"Like this." she said as she mirrors the dumbfounded look I knew I was wearing.

"Like I said I'm kinda tired"

"ok whatever lets just start. What did you come up with?" I grab my notebook to get to business so I can stop worrying why Jade was being so strange. I flip it open, find the song and start playing.

The sunlight smiles, faithful everyday for you  
No one can come close to the joy you bring to me  
Whispers like a summer breeze to put my mind at ease  
When I look into your eyes I envision you and me  
On love's journey so I wrote this melody  
To show you that you send me.

I point down at the paper to show her to join in.

Chills running through my body shivering down my spine  
Keeps me quivering for you so happy that your mine  
I'm shaken, I can't control myself  
Cuz you send me chills

I point again and nod for her to keep going.

Come whisper in my ear, tell me what your heart desires  
Boy feel that you're the one that I could spend forever with  
You give me that sensation that no other love can give

Jade stops and I continue.

Girl what you do for me  
Goes far beyond my wildest dreams

Jade jumps right in on cue with the next few lines.

Say you'll never leave  
Boy when you look at me  
I get this feeling inside of me

We the chorus sing together.

Chills running through my body shivering down my spine  
Keeps me quivering for you so happy that your mine  
I'm shaken, I can't control myself  
Cuz you send me chills

When we finish I look over at Jade.

"So what do you think?"

"It's catchy, like something Cat would listen to but so not me. Mr. Blake is going to love that sappy stuff."

"So you like it?" I say puzzled.

"It's acceptable." I shrug. With Jade that was as close to a complement as I was gonna get.

"Ok then any suggestions?" she starts rummaging around on her desk looking for something.

"I could have sworn I left it right here." Jade mumbles to herself. "Ugh!" Jade stops for a minute and stares off into space. A few moments later she says "Now I remember." she walks over to her closet and opens it.

She flicks on the light and I see that even the closet walls were painted black. She reaches up and pulls down her backpack. As she pulls the strap of her bag gets caught on something. She pulls again this time her bag comes down along a stuffed brown bear. The bear bounces off of Jade's shoulder and tumbles backwards towards me. I get up and pick it up. As soon as I do I recognize it right away. It's the bear I won for Jade at our school carnival our 8th grade year. I look down at it's smiling face and plastic black eyes. It was wearing a red bow tie and had the words I love you stitched on it's right foot. Just as I was going to hand it to Jade it's pulled out of my hands. Jade takes and places it back on the top shelf of her closet and closes the door.

"I-" I start but Jade cuts in.

"Don't start."

"I wasn't I just thought you would have gotten rid of that by now."

"I almost did but I still think it's kind of cute. Tell anyone that and you will regret it." I chuckle.

"You know I would never breathe a word to anyone. I've never said anything about what you told me before."

"Yea you're a smart guy, I wouldn't expect you to unless you wanted to lose a limb." she said with no real threat in her voice.

"Ha ha like you would really hurt me." I challenge back.

"Oh really what makes you think that?" her tone still playful.

"Because I know this." then I did what she would kill other people for. I grab her and push her on her bed and start tickling her. Yes its true Jade West is ticklish.

"Andre stop!" she screams trying to bite the girlish giggle threatening to leave her lips. She tries to push me off, she is strong but I'm stronger. I straddle her legs in attempt to hold her down. I pin down her wrist.

"Now who where you going to hurt?" I whisper into her ear. Jade looks up at me with her green eyes.

"You." she manages to get slip her wrist from my grasp and tickles me. I laugh out loud and she catches me off guard. She uses this to her advantage and flips us. She keeps tickling as she climbs on top of me.

"Ok. Ok you win." I laugh trying to squirm away.

"I can't hear you." her punishment on my stomach continues.

"I said you win. Just please stop." my sides hurting from all my laughter. Jade leans over and places her hands on my shoulders.

"That just goes to show you that you can't mess with Jade West."

"No I can't. Another victory for the tickle queen. What's the score like 75-1 right?"

"Not any more. It's 76-1 now."

"Go ahead and gloat. It's not like I've never beat you."

"Oh I was just having an off day that time so don't get to far ahead of yourself."

"Off day or not I still won and that's all that matters." Jade sticks out her tongue at me.

"You know I miss this." I admit. "Laughing and joking with you. Sometimes I wish we could go back to how we used to be. Before high school complicated everything. We where best friends. You know I mean?"

Jade looks at me like she was in thought. "Yeah I do. We can do it. We can go back and make every thing right." she looks right into my eyes. She starts to lean down toward me. It's then that I realize how much this feels like deja'vu. Jade on top of me, in her bed. Her lips headed for mine. Our lips centimeters from each other and she smells so much like lavender. Her lips brush mine lightly. A jolt of electricity runs from her lips to mine. My heartbeat quickens. She stops her lips hovering over mine, waiting for me to make the next move. I almost lean foreword but my mind screams "Tori!" I push Jade slightly.

"I have to go to the bathroom." I say swallowing nervously. Jade climbs off me. "

You know where it is." I get off the bed as quick as I can. I cross Jade's room like it's on fire. I open the door and close it behind me. I walk down the hall and reach the bathroom. I close the door. I lean against it and close my eyes. What the fuck just happened? I almost kissed her. I wanted to kiss her. Why would I want to do that? I start pacing the small space. I had told her I missed her did she think I meant in that way? What about Beck? Oh my god what about Tori? Should I tell her? Should I not? I stop in front of the mirror hands going to my eyes. "Calm down Andre." I say to myself. I turn on the faucet splashing water on my face. I couldn't tell Tori or Beck because there was nothing to tell. I stopped it before anything happened. So why do I feel guilty? I breathe deeply. I leave the bathroom and walk back to Jade's room. "Nothing happened. Everything is fine." I say right before I walk back in.

When I open the door Jade is in the same position I left her in, sitting on the edge of the bed. I look at her then the bed with it's rumpled comforter, then back at Jade. She looks at me and I can feel the awkward in the air.

"Ehh I think I should go."

"Yeah maybe you should." I go get my keyboard off her desk. "Do you want me to leave the song?"

"Yeah that would be fine." I tear the song out of my notebook and set on the desk.

"Well ok then." I walk across the room to leave and I'm surprised to see Jade get up and follow. I look at her puzzled.

"What you think I'm going to let you leave and not lock the front door?"

"I thought this was Hollywood were no one locked doors."

"Hollywood or not there are some sick fucks in this world. Me being one of them." I smirk at her crude joke.

By this time we were at the front door. I open it and walk outside into the warm night air. I turn and say, "Tonight was interesting."

"Same here." my eyes roam Jade's face stopping at her lips. I tear my eyes away quickly.

"See you Monday I guess."

"I guess." with that I walk away towards my car. I'm halfway down the West driveway when I hear their front door open behind me.

"Andre!" I turn around.

"Yes Jade?"

"You were right nothing happened." before I can even react the door closes. I make it to my car and return my keyboard to the back seat. I slide into the driver's seat and close the door. Nothing happened? If nothing happened then why are my lips still tingling?

A/N: Hey. Hello there. How ya been? I bet you thought I forgot about you. Well I didn't. I tried to make this chapter long to make up for the long time I was gone. I also wanted Jandre fluff. I hope I did a good job. I was going to upload two chapters but I got lazy. Oh well another update or two before the end of next week I promise. The next chapter is in Tori's point of view. Oh yea and the song they sang is Chills by Fatty Koo. Love that song! I don't own by the way.


	11. Chapter 11

I lay back on my bed after Andre leaves. The pillow he was laying on still smells like his body wash. I bury my nose in it. I love him so much. I wonder if I could survive my life right now without him. Probably not. I probably would have found some horrible outlet for my pain like Trina did. She so on again off again. She would be regular self-centered Trina for a couple days, and then she would skip school and come home sloppy drunk. Being the helpful person I am I'm always the one that has to clean up her mess. Lying to people about where she was and why she was missing school. I have told her I'm not doing it anymore, that she has to stop. She says she will but when it happens again I'm there bailing her out. It's been a while since I've seen her drunk so either she is getting better at hiding it or she is trying to stop. I really hope it's the latter.

My mom has started working again. She's been seeing this therapist and is getting stronger every day. She wants me and Trina to see him to but I told her Andre was all the therapist I needed and Trina just flat out said no. Even with all her progress I still see mom stare off into nothingness with that same look of sadness I've seen so many times in the last couple months but it's usually over before I can blink. My dad has been wanting to see me. He wants me and Trina to be a part of our little brother's life. I really don't think I'm ready right now. He is just a reminder of why my dad left. It's not his fault he was born, not his fault at all but it's still hard. Maybe one day I'll come to terms with everything.

My stomach rumbles. I have not eaten since lunch. I get up and head downstairs to the kitchen. I rummage around the fridge until I find the left over pasta from last night's dinner. I put a plate of it in the microwave just as Trina is walks down stairs. I look at her. Her hair is curled just the way she likes it and she's wearing a really cute pair of jeans, along with her favorite blue top.

"Where are you going?" I ask.

"Out" she answers simply.

"Out where?"

"Out on a date."

"With?"

"Enough with the questions, you sound like mom."

I sigh "Trina I'm just worried about you that's all."

"Well no need to worry anymore."

"Why not?"

"Well I met this guy named peter and is so cute and sweet." she says with a dreamy tone in her voice. The only other time I've heard Trina use that tone is when she is talking about herself, so this guy must be serious.

"How long you known this guy?"

"About 3 months."

"Why am I just hearing about this guy?"

"I didn't want to jinx anything by bringing him here." I look at her smiling from ear to ear. More than I've seen her smile in a long time. She looked happy, I was happy for her.

"So when do I get to meet him?"

"I don't know, soon I hope. Now enough about my love life, what is going on with you and Andrew?"

"It's Andre and are doing just great except for..." should I tell Trina about my problem with Andre? I mean I had told Jade why not tell my own sister?

"Well Andre and I have been thinking about something for a while but I don't know if I'm ready for it." Trina moves to the couch and I follow suit.

"Ready for what?"

"Ready for umm…. You know what I mean." I hesitate.

"Oh come on and spit it out already." Trina says impatiently.

"Ready for sex." I blurt out.

"Well why don't do you think you're ready?"

"I don't know and that is the problem. Andre does everything right. He is the perfect gentleman. I love him and I trust him but I just can't bring myself to the point where I'm ready mentally. Physically I want him in every way possible."

"Listen little sis, sex is amazing. With me and peter I never felt like this before he just made everything feel so right. No other guy has made me feel the way he does. Well there was Kyle. He was close but I think I was with him because he had a great body. His abs were like a gods. I used to love licking-"

"Trina!"

"What?"

"Can we please focus on me and my problems instead of what's his name and places you have licked on him?"

"Oh yea I was going to say is Aiden is-"

"Andre!"

"Andre is a cute guy and he is talented so it's not like girls don't check him out. Lack of sex drives people crazy. If you don't say yes some girl will."

"He told me he is willing to wait until I'm ready."

"No one wants to wait forever Tori. A person can only hear no so many times before they give up." Just as I'm about to respond Trina's phone goes off in her hand.

"It's Peter!" The microwave beeps so I get up to go retrieve my food. Trina gets up and starts to upstairs.

"Peter says he'll be here in five minutes and I'm not even ready, thanks to you and your problems. I still have to get dressed. Thanks a lot Tori."

"Wait what? You asked me about Andre and I think you look great."

"I know. I look good in everything I wear." She says as she dashes up the stairs.

Same old Trina I think as I sit down on the couch with my food. I can't help but think about what Trina said.

Would I ever be ready? Andre has only been a gentleman. He doesn't push or pressure me like any of the other guys I've gone out with did. He was just this wonderful that guy that was always himself and wanted me to be nothing less than the same. I began to eat my dinner and my phone rings. I look at the caller ID before answering it.

"What's up Cat?"

"The ceiling silly!" Cat says giggling in her high pitched shrill voice.

"Cat I am well aware that the ceiling is up. I was just-, never mind. What's on your mind?"

"Well I was with my brother watching the Little Mermaid and I said "I want to swim like that so I can go meet Sebastian and Flounder and all the other sea creatures." Wouldn't that be great Tori! Under the sea, under the sea, darling it's bet-"

"Cat!" I say cutting her off. I loved the girl but she got sidetracked so incredibly easy.

"Oh yea." She says giggling. "Sorry Tori but my brother told me that if I wanted to swim like them I all I had to do was fill the bathtub and put my head under until I grew gills. Then I could swim all day."

"Cat, that's not true. Remember what I told you about listening to your brother."

"I know that's why I called you. I wanted to ask first. He is not always wrong ya know."

"When was he ever right?"

"Well there was that one time when he told me that it was going to rain ice cream."

"That's because he stole an ice cream truck and dumped all the ice cream off a bridge."

"Yea but it did happen. Sprinkles everywhere."

"You got me there but please don't believe anything he can't prove to you first. Ok?"

"Kay Kay!" I hear some yelling coming for Cat's line. "Coming mommie!"

"Tori I have to go, time for dinner. We're having Jell-O for dessert. I like to watch it wiggle around before I eat it. I'm like "I'm going to eat you" and it's all like "No! Wiggle away!" but it doesn't go anywhere.

"Uh ok. Well bye Cat. I'll see you on Monday and remember sitting under water will not give you gills.

"I remember. See you Monday."

I hear the line click and I end the call. I pick up my plate beginning my rapidly cooling pasta again. Just as I start enjoying my food my phone vibrates again. I pick it up from the coffee table. It's a notification from The Slap. _One new photo comment._ I usually just ignore these things because a lot of them are just people commenting on pictures I have been slapped in but for some reason tonight I follow the link to a picture that Robbie had posted months ago. The picture was of Andre standing making a heart with his hands and if you look through the heart and over his shoulder I'm there at my locker. I had no idea that Robbie had even taken the photo until Andre called me after school and told me to look. I think it is just the sweetest thing.

I scroll the page and read some previous comments.

Jade: You guys make me want to vomit. Well really not the rest of you just Vega.

Jade: Oh and Robbie too.

Beck: Babe be nice. The two of you look nice.

Robbie: Hey, What did I do?

Jade: You exist.

Same old Jade, I scroll down to the latest comments. Most of them are somewhere along the lines of "Aww that so cute." "I wish my boyfriend would do stuff like this." The last couple really caught attention. "Andre is so sexy, I think we would make a cute couple." "Yeah, he is just adorable."

My mind automatically jumps back to what Trina said. _"If you don't someone else will."_

I know other girls look at Andre, even when were together I see girls look. The same way guys check me out. We never pay them much attention, we were truly in love.

I go over to The Slap's main page needing to get these confusing thoughts out of my head for just a few minutes. Just as the page opens Andre's newly posted status comes up.

_Andre's newest update: Just got done working on some music with Jade. It was interesting; I need my baby to get back on track._

What did he mean by interesting? What about back on track? What happened at Jade's house? Why am I freaking out? Calm down Tori. Anybody who has to spend more than five minutes with Jade has all the right in the world to be off track but something in the back of mind starts to nag at me. I need to talk to him like now. As soon as I think this Andre's ringtone starts to play. I answer it quickly.

"Hey sweetheart, how was your battle with the dragon?"

"Everything went fine. What did you do after I left?"

I looked down at my now cold food. "I made several attempts to eat something but never really got around to it."

"Oh really well you should come over I'll go get some sushi or something."

"I don't know I'm still kind of tired."

"Please baby I really want to see you tonight."

He sounded so cute. I was going to say yes but I just felt the need to tease him a bit more. "I still don't think your putting up a convincing argument" I say in a teasing tone.

"How about this, you come over we eat and then I'll give you a nice massage. After that we'll go to my room and cuddle and talk all night long or you could just fall asleep in my arm. I just want to be close to you that's all."

"You had me at you should come over but the food, massage, and cuddling will be greatly appreciated. I can be there in let's say twenty minutes."

"That's fine I should be back with the food by then."

"I'll see you in a bit then."

"Until then beautiful. I love you."

"I love you too."

I hang up and pick up my plate, take it in the kitchen and get rid of the uneaten food. I take it over to the sink and start to wash it. I love how Andre does such sweet little things for me just to see me smile. Just as I start to rinse the plate I hear Trina come down stairs.

"Tori, I'm leaving."

"Ok, see you tomorrow."

"Well aren't you gonna look at me?"

"Why?" I answer simply. I feel her hand on my shoulder.

" Because I'm wearing these!" She says as she spins me around. She sticks her foot out. "The new Fuzzini boots."

"Don't those things cost like $800?"

"Yep, Peter got them for me. Aren't they faboo?"

"They are cute but where did Peter get that kind of money?" I ask wondering where a teenaged boy would get that kind of money.

"He has a job."

"Well which burger joint he working at that he can afford $800 shoes? Even I'll apply there." She looks at me like she is contemplating something in her mind.

"If I tell you something will you promise not to tell mom or dad?"

"Of course." I say sensing the seriousness in her voice.

"Peter is 36." She says timidly.

"Trina! That guy is old enough to be your dad!"

"I know that ok, but I trust him. I seriously think I might love him."

There it is again, that same look of admiration. I knew she was serious and there was nothing I could about it.

"If you really think that this Peter guy is worth it, go for it. Just promise me you'll be careful."

"I will and thanks Tor. Now what do you mean by you will see me tomorrow?"

"I'm going to stay with Andre tonight."

"I see my pep talk from earlier got you thinking. Are you finally gonna lose the big V?"

"Can we please not talk about my sex life again?"

"What sex life? Last time I checked there was no sex going on in your department."

"That is not true, we do things."

"Trust me little sis that works for a while but only for a while. No one is going to wait forever." A car horn blows outside. "That's Peter, gotta run."

With that Trina runs out the door. I sigh and put the plate away, suddenly feeling under so much pressure. Why does it seem like the whole world wants me to have sex? Why is it that one little word can change the outcome of a lot of things in my life. All I have to do is tell Andre yes and major amount of stress will be gone.

I know he loves me and I love him, and despite everything that has happened I trust him. I know he would never cheat but Trina's warning keeps floating through my mind. I head upstairs to pack my bag. After all these no's maybe tonight Mr. Harris will hear a yes.

_**Thanks to all the people who wanted to see this continued. You have no idea what that means to me. I know I said Wednesday but I seriously revised this chapter about 6 or 7 times. I still not 100% about it but I think I did the story justice. I reread the story to get me back in the mindset and noticed some errors but I fixed them. Once again thanks for your feedback. Now you have to tell me what you think about this one. It currently 1:05am and I have class in the morning so bye bye for now.~nerdyatheart**_


	12. Chapter 12

"I'm stuffed." I tell Tori after consuming my weight in spicy tuna.

"Yea me too, now I do remember there was something said about a massage."

"Massage? Yes I'd love one."

"Andre!" She said hitting me playfully.

"Ok ok. Let me clean up first." I start to pick up our plates. Tori's hand stops mine.

"No I'll get it."

"No it's fine I'll do it."

"Nope let me."

"How about we do it together?"

"Ok sounds like a plan." She collected the plates and headed to the sink, while I gathered the trash and left over food. I made it to the kitchen where Tori was washing the last of the dishes. "Andre, would you come here a minute?" I threw the trash away and walked up behind her. I wrapped my arms around her kissed her cheek.

"Yes love?"

"Do you mind drying? I would've done it but I'm not sure where everything goes."

"No problem." I grab a dish towel and start to put away everything. Just as I put away the last glass Tori calls my name. I turn to face her and I'm met with an icy stream of water from the dish sprayer. I put the dish towel up to protect myself but it does very little. I advance towards her arms flailing. Just before I'm close enough to stop her she turns it off and runs out of the kitchen. I follow after her dripping wet.

"Tori! I'm so gonna get you for this." I say as I lunge for her. A very Cat-like giggle leaves her lips. She dodges me and runs behind the couch still giggling.

"Ha ha, can't catch me." I move around to grab her but I should have known she wasn't gonna make this easy. We start to circle the couch, staring each other down. I know that I would never catch her this way; so I took a tip from the Jade West playbook and played on her emotions. I move as though I'm reaching for her again but this time I trip myself. I make sure to tap my knuckles against the end table on the way down.

"Oh my God Andre are you alright?" I lie there, knowing she would rush over. My eyes are closed but I can sense her kneeling over me. "Andre, baby? Can you he-" Her sentence is cut short as I spring up and grab her.

"Gotcha!" I laugh at the shriek that comes from her. I pin her down, me on top of her. I shake my still dripping hair in her face. She tries to wiggle away but my grip is firm.

"That was so not funny." she says when I stop.

"Hey you started it."

"You should have seen your face." She starts to laugh again.

"Laugh now but lets see how you like it." Her laughing stops immediately. I grip her tighter and hoist her up and onto my shoulder. Tori's slivers and twists but I don't let her go. I reach the kitchen. I turn the cold water on and grab the sprayer nozzle. I set her down; she immediately starts to back away. I raise the hose aiming. She shakes her head, a look of inevitable doom falling over her. I nod and start to soak her. I blast her in the face right before I shut it off.

"Now we're even."

"You are so mean." I laugh.

"Like I said before, you started it. I just finished it. Now we gotta clean up this mess before my grandma gets back."

"I noticed she wasn't here. Where's she?"

"She's over at my great granddads'. His birthday is coming up soon."

"So soon? It seems like it his last birthday wasn't so long ago, how old is he gonna be?"

"Ninety eight this year." I go get the mop and bucket from the broom closet. I return to see Tori shivering. "You want me to get you some dry clothes?"

"Y-yes t-that would be nice." I set mop down.

"I'll be right back." I go to my room and open up one of my drawer. I pull out Tori's favorite pair of my sweats and a Hollywood Arts t shirt. I figure I might as well change too and quickly strip down to nothing and throw on the first pair of shorts I see. I get the clothes and a towel from the bathroom. I go back the kitchen to see that Tori has made some progress in mopping up the water. I hand her the towel and set the clothes on counter top.

"You get dressed I'll finish this."

"Thanks." She says as she hands me the mop. I continue Tori's work as she runs the towel over her hair. She puts it down and lifts her t shirt above her head. Her bra soon follows. I try to keep my attention on my current task but her curves captive me. The way her slender hips seem to have been built for my hands because they fit so well. Or how her stomach was tone enough to be considered flat but there was still a tiny pudge I found adorable. She must have noticed me looking because her face turns to me. I quickly divert my eyes, acting like I hadn't been oogling her body. I felt like an adolescent boy sneaking a peek at his sister's friends during a sleep over. I hear her chuckle.

"You have to be the only guy I know looks away while there girlfriend is changing." I look at her then making sure to keep my eyes on her face. She walks towards me and pecks me on the lips. "You are so cute. You can look ya know. It's not like you haven't seen it before."

"I know but I didn't want to seem like a horny creeper." She laughs at my comment. She unbuttons the clasps to her jeans and pulls them off.

"Trust me if it's you looking at me the attention won't be unwanted." I smirk at her flirtatious mood.

"Is that so?" I take the time to shamelessly let my eyes wander her nearly naked body. She nods. I walk closer to her, my body nearly touching hers. I put my lips to her ear and whisper. "Is it ok for me to get a closer look?" I feel her shiver again but this time I'm sure it's not from the cold. She nods once again. I drop the mop, my lips brushing against the shell of her ear. I let them trail to her neck. I let butterfly kisses flutter to her jaw, then her lips. She pushes her hips towards me but my hands don't touch her. No not yet, I wanted to see how worked up I could get her without using my hands. I use my hips to pin her against the counter behind her. I know she can feel my excitement pushing against her. Her hands play in my hair, pulling our already bonded lips impossibly closer.

I shift my hips and Tori makes a noise that is a cross between a moan and a whimper against my lips. It is unbelievably sexy and I can't contain myself any longer. My hands find one of my favorite places on the Latina and hoist her onto the countertop behind her. Her legs immediately wrap around me. Our kiss breaks and she moves her lips to my neck. Our hips start to grind and that utterly delicious noise is heard again. Over and over it falls from her lips and it's making me drunk with desire. I feel her erect nipples against my chest, signaling she probably as excited as I was. I needed her now.

"Can we move this to the couch?" I ask her.

"I was thinking more of the bedroom." Tori says as she pulls back to look me in the eye.

"The couch is closer."

"It's not really ideal for what I had in mind for tonight."

"And what is that?" I had an idea of what she meant but I didn't wanna get my hopes up.

"Something we've both have been wanting for a while." My hopes were officially up but I needed her to confirm my suspicion before I acted.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying? Do you want tonight to be the night?" She looks away from me but nods. I turn her face back to mine.

"No, I need you to say it. I need you to say exactly what you want because I want you to be one hundred percent sure." There is silence tense in the air, knowing that the next words to leave Tori's lips could change our lives forever. Tori looks deep into my eyes as if she had suddenly figured it all out. She finally breaks the quiet.

"Ever since I was old enough to know what sex was and truly understood its power I said 'the first guy I have sex with will have be worthy of not just my body but my mind and soul too.' I didn't imagine a big romantic scene like some girls I just knew I would know when it was right. I'm not gonna lie, for a while I skeptical if you would be the one. There was no doubt in my mind that I loved you and you loved me but I kept thinking 'what if it's not enough?'. This is something I can't take back if it all goes wrong. I didn't wanna look back and have regrets. Then I realized there are no regrets because right now in this very moment I've never been so sure of anything else. You are that one. I love you more than anything else in my life. So what I want you to do is take me to your room and I want you to make love to me." It was my turn to nod. I am so in love with the girl front of me it hurts. I unwrap her legs from my torso then pick up bridal style and head towards my room.

"Andre wait, what about the kitchen?" I turn around surveying the floor. It still was a puddle where I had soaked Tori and her clothes were on the floor.

"Give me a second, ok." I set her feet a hurriedly dry up the water with the towel. I gather Tori's clothes, the towel, mop and bucket and put them in the broom closet. Thinking I'll deal with every else later. I put Tori back into my arms. All I wanted right now was to show my goddess that I was the right choice, that I was that guy she dreamed about as a girl.

A/N: So I know this has taken a long time but I will finish this story. I'm going to try to get it all done before November. So did you love the chapter? Hate it? Leave me reviews guys it makes me feel like this is all worth it. To all the Tandre lovers out there we know that there are very few fanfics of them compared to other ships so I will finish it for you guys. Thanks you guys.~nerdyatheart


	13. Chapter 13

My heart sounded like a canon during war, a constant thumping in my ears. Andre atop of me was slowly kissing his way down my stomach. Yes I was scared but I was also aroused and his agonizingly slow pace was doing little to help. His lips found their way to my thighs, kisses feather light. He moves closer to center but only close enough for me to feel his breath on me before moving back up again.

Arousal apparent in my voice.

"Not yet." He says his hands trailing down my abdomen. I feel his teeth nip lightly at a sensitive spot on my inner thigh. My hips squirm; he had been teasing me like this for fifteen minutes. If I didn't get a release soon Mr. Harris would have hell to pay. His tongue comes dangerously close to my center once again and I shift my hips in hopes of getting some much needed friction in the place that needed it most. He grabs my hips.

"Hold on you're almost ready."

I whimper. "No I'm ready now."

"Just a little longer babe."

"I can't wa-" The words die on my lips as soon as Andre's tongue flicks across my slit. I bury my hands in his slightly damp hair. I feel two fingers enter me. I grind against his tongue mind set on sweet release. I'm so close; my hips go faster as he curls his fingers. Just before I reach my peak I feel Andre's fingers and tongue slow. Even with my groans of protest he removes his fingers from me licks them clean.

"Why did you s-." This time I'm silenced with a kiss. I can taste myself on his lips as he kisses me deeper. The pad of his thumb rubs my throbbing bundle of nerves. Just as I feel my orgasm coming near again he stops. I break my lips from his, disappointed once again.

"Andreee!" I sounded like a whining kid but I didn't care.

"Okay, okay I'll let you come next time." He kisses me, his fingers entering me once again. Three fingers pumping in and out my tight sex. I could feel myself stretching around his fingers.

"You okay?" He asks in my ear. I nod not capable of speech at the moment. "Am I hurting you?" I think about it. There some pain but nothing unbearable. I shake my head. He picks up the pace, kissing and nipping at my neck. He finds my clit again as soon as his fingers find my g spot.

"Oh my gosh! Right there!" I scream out. I wrap my arms and legs around him in an attempt to bring him impossibly closer. He speeds up even more and my nails dig into his back. I'm sure I'm hurting him but he keeps going. Then white fills my vision. I'm feel like I'm going to float away and Andre is the only thing keeping me grounded. I clutch on to him riding out my ridiculously long orgasm. I finally release my death grip on Andre let my limbs collapse onto the bed. I feel him roll off of me and the bed. I hear some shuffling but I'm still trying to get my breathing back to normal so I don't even bother to open my eyes. The bed shifts again and I feel warm arms around me. I finally look over at him and there was warm but smug smile on his face.

"I take it that you enjoyed that."

"Enjoyed was an understatement." Usually I wouldn't feed his ego but he deserved it. I kiss him sliding on top of him. I straddle his hips feeling his hardness on my still sensitive center. I kiss his chest, licking his abdominal. He stops me before I travel any farther.

"No tonight is about you." He grabs my hips and flips us. We kiss slow and deep. When we finally break he looks me straight in the eyes. "Are you ready?" The nerves were back then. We stare at each other for few minutes before I nod.

"No Tori, you gotta say it. No regrets remember. Don't worry about disappointing me. I only want this if you want this. We could stop-." Now it was my turn to shut him up. I kiss him then look him in the eyes.

"Yes. One hundred and fifty percent yes." He nods reaching over to his nightstand where a condom that I'm sure wasn't there when started lay. So that's what the shuffling was. He opens it with his teeth and one hand. I close my eyes as he goes to put it on. My heart was drumming again. I know he must hear it. How could he not?

"Tori! Tori! You have to calm down or you're gonna pass out." I open my eyes to look into Andre's concerned face.

"Wait, what?"

"You're about to hyperventilate."

"Really?" Only then do I realize how heavily I was breathing.

"Yes really. I know you're nervous, I am too. I promise I'll go slow. If you're not comfortable at any time just say something and I'll stop." He kisses me again. I slowly relax into the kiss. When we break he whispers in my ear "Put your arms around me." I do and I start to feel the raised whelps I had left earlier.

"I'm sorry baby. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It okay, I didn't even feel them. I get the feeling that you're gonna scratch me a whole lot more before the night is over." I feel myself blush. "Can I try and put it in now?" I nod and Andre positions himself at my entrance. He kisses me deep once again before slowly pushing himself into me. I grip onto his shoulders tighter feeling his hardness stretching me. Andre pauses and looks at me.

"You okay?" I nod even though I was the farthest thing from okay. He continues to watch my face as he pushes into me. When he meets resistance tears start to form in my eyes. He stops completely, "Tori do you want me to stop?"

"Give me a minute okay." He keeps looking down at me as I try to get used to him inside me.

"Keep going." I tell him.

"I don't wanna hurt you."

"Just keep going please." I feel him push into me and I close my eyes as pain shoots though my lower region. Another tear leaks out and he kisses it away.

"It's all the way in." He whispers in my ear. He kisses my lips this time; I can tell he's trying to distract me from the pain. We keep kissing for while then he starts to move his hips slowly. The first couple of strokes hurt but as he continues it hurts less and less. I look at his face, deep in concentration. I can tell he's working to keep himself at a slow and even pace.

"You can go faster." I tell him. He starts to speed up, his strokes deeper and stronger. I start to feel pleasure under the haze of pain that was steadily becoming more manageable.

"You feel so good girl." He says as his lips trace my neck. He lightly nips my pulse point and I moan. He seems encouraged by my moans, daring to go faster. I cling to him harder, my body stuck in a vortex between pleasure and pain. Andre shifts his hips, hitting my g spot over and over. He is moaning in my ear and my senses are overloading. My body reaches its peak and I'm shaking.

"Hold on just a little bit- " he doesn't even finish before I feel the muscles of his body tense and he is pulling my body closer. His breath coming in short spurts. It takes him a few moments but he manages to gain some composure. He rolls over and looks at me his brown eyes so full of love. He smiles and kisses me, lips tender and sweet. He pulls me close, head on his chest.

"How are you feeling?" He asks. I feel pain but it's bearable. I feel tired. I feel loved but most of all I don't feel regret.

"That was amazing; it was everything I could have asked for." I caress his bare abdomen. His muscles tensing and shuddering with each touch.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes now lets just enjoy the moment."

"I love you."

"I love you too." I pull him closer and let the steady rhythm of his heartbeat lull me closer to a blissful slumber.

**There you have it folks, a nice smutty chapter for you. People have been asking me to finish this story and I will finish it. I have re-read it and have decided that this story needs an ending and I plan on giving it one soon enough. I can't promise a regular update but I can promise that it won't take me a year to update again. **


End file.
